sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Ideas
I just have so many ideas I dont know what to do with them so I piled this "List" Of ones I want to do maybe at some later date or idk. If you want to be apart of one of these don't be afraid to ask. (I'll probably think of more) Note: I'll still be continuing the rps i'm in right now. War of the Future The main antagonist Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Eggman has succeeded in controlling half of Mobius The remaining continents have formed into one alliance called Nimagi Nation. (still working on the name) Your character will fight for the alliance or the Eggman empire for control of Mobius. Technology has been greatly updated since ya'know the future. So its a basic war story. Kozu Reborn (given up) Kozu was a mountainous area home to the ancient race known as the Colossus. (or Colossi) Punished by Zaruth for their sinfulness the Colossi were wipped out by the guardians of the Underworld except for 12 who eventually became the 12 Titans of Nimagi. The colossi now trapped under a seal eventually break out due to a mysterious figure. The entire race now flood onto Mobius with the intent of destroying everything. The titans take it upon themselves to fight their once beloved race. (pick a side i guess) Games Knights Play Everyone's favorite psychotic game show host, the Game Master is back but this time he has trapped your character in a mid evil role playing game where the object is to defeat an evil who is basically a demigod in that realm. One of the main rules is to Survive with your party to defeat this evil force. Omnipotence (Finished) Axel and Asonja have gotten a god tier of power from the Gods of Nimagi Axel from the dieing Zaruth and Asonja from Asonja from the Master Emerald thanks to another god from the Anti modies goddess Ocyrusa. Eventually Ocyrusa tricks Asonja into joining her Axel now must bring his friend back to the path of light and defeat Ocyrusa Wealth of Sins Axel's son Hideo tells him about the history of the Colossi and their extreme wealth. Hideo also explains the evil spirit that turned the Colossi wicked awakens once again to find more beings to possess. Axel and Hideo set out to seal the evil spirit once again. group 1: Those who seek to stop the evil spirit group 2: those who just seek fortune group 3: those who intend to help the evil spirit group 4: Both 1 and 2 group 5: Both 2 and 3 The Rift of Gearport Gearport, a steampunk city where dreams come true even if it is something as dangerous as time travel. A group of citizens take it upon themselves to protect the time stream in the secret organization called Cronoford. This organization works behind the scenes influencing government,currency and foreign issues. But on the other hand there is another organization who seek out to rewrite history in their own image. For selfish gains like money, power, or even just to rid of their enemies. This group is called the Darkgear, rouges who dwell in the city's underbelly. Your character is new to this city with dreams of seeing the wonders of time travel for the first time. Word gets around to both organizations. Path1 The Cronoford Your character chooses the path of defense and help Axel protect the flow of time from the twisted gains of the Darkgear. You will be given a Time gem, a magical gear with power to transcend timelines, And the nickname Time Jumper as given to all its members. Path2 The Darkgear Your chooses the Path of disruption and use the Time Gem given to you by the Dark gear for your selfish gains. But beware the Cronoford will try to stop your plans, either its for power or riches or just to change en event in your favor. As said before you will be given a Time Gem along with the nickname Time Reaper as given to all its members. The Blood Colored Moon The Red Moon Army surfaces themselves as a threat to Mobius itself. Lead by Ethan Von Makarov He finds that the Moon his army is named after exists. The voice that spoke to him when he created the Red Moon Army wants to use Ethan as a vessle a physical body to walk among the living. Your character must stop this from happening otherwise it will be the end of the Multiverse. Category:Roleplays Category:Guides/Advice